


written reminder

by tearagedy



Series: and they were soulmates . [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Soulmates, Tiny Angst, tsukki laughs woah, yamaguchi is an oblivious fuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:40:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23704018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tearagedy/pseuds/tearagedy
Summary: “see you there?”“see you there.”
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: and they were soulmates . [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707115
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	written reminder

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sammers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammers/gifts).



> writing on your arm and your soulmate will also see it being drawn and/or written at their arm au
> 
> (i’m a sucker for soulmate au)

Unlike everyone else, Kei already found his soulmate in an early age in a form of a scrawny freckled boy whom he had defended few days before. He was surprised at first, unsure how and _why_ did the gods above paired them in the first place. He had a disinterest expression on his face upon discovering it, especially when he saw the first scribbles of pen on his arm, inked in blue. It was a luxury for a kid to use a pen in writing and the only person he saw holding a blue pen in his class was no other than Tadashi himself.

At first, Kei didn’t mind these writings magically appearing on his arm. He thought it was quite funny as the freckled boy repeatedly writes on his own arm with a bunch of “hello’s” and smiley faces. He saw how the boy kept glancing at his arm to see if his soulmate ever replied, in hopes to at least catch a glimpse on who might it be. Though, despite that, he find it annoying on how many times he had to clean his ink-covered arms. Surely those also disappeared on Tadashi’s arms, else he wouldn’t keep writing on them.

One particular day, the blond decided to at least give an answer, in hopes that the freckled boy would lessen it. He figured out he should do it at night, considering he doesn’t want his parents or brother teasing him about it. He irked at that thought. _He hates being teased._

He sneaked a pen out from his older brother’s room when no one was looking and hid it underneath his pillow. He waited until he was sure people was asleep in the house before taking out the pen and before opening his lamp. 

He stares at his clean arm, unsure what he should say. He pouted as he thinks. He should keep it simple for now. Yes. As if the freckled boy is awake anyway, he thought so foolishly.

_hello._

* * *

Tadashi stared at his once again clean arms. It still baffles him how every time he writes something on his skin, may it be a smiley face or a hi, it disappears once he gets home. It was strange for him, as if he doesn’t need to clean it himself anymore. It was as if someone else was cleaning it. 

_Someone else?_

He knows what exactly does it mean. He saw how people outside scribbled on their arms, as if someone will receive it. He saw his parents do it, his teachers do it, and some of his upperclassmen do it. They all share one common trait and it was writing a message on their skin. He found it amazing as the words on another person’s arm starts to appear slowly as if they are being written down. Somehow, it felt magical on how people find themselves in a bunch of scribbles. 

And so, he tried to write on his own arm one day. It was just a hello and a smiley face. But for some reason, he couldn’t peel his eyes off his arm, trying to catch at least a glimpse of writing. He felt hopeful someone was out there. He just knows it.

Much to his dismay, all he got was his arms cleaned from the moment he went home.

But it means there must be a person, right? It wasn’t really a reply he was expecting but it’s definitely something. There’s definitely _a someone._

He decided to do this again and again in couple of days, writing just a bunch of hello’s and smiley faces on his arm. Everyday he witnesses it disappear on its own, the ink of his pen disappearing from his skin. Sometimes, they don’t clean it thoroughly leaving some marks behind. Sometimes, they leave it be and have _him_ clean it instead. One thing is definitely certain that Tadashi can wholly confirmed. _Someone is there._

On that particular night, the freckled boy debates whether to write on his arms when he was tucked to bed. The ink of his pen was slowly running out as he isn’t sure how long will it last. The thought of not being able to reply to his soulmate once they write makes him sad and he doesn’t want to think he was intimidated.

He sighs and rolls to his side, staring at the forming line located on his wrist. The letters were being written in red which was strange considering he uses a blue pen. The writing wasn’t as shaky as his so it couldn’t be his own handwriting. Then what even is this?

His eyes widened upon realization.

Holy cheese and crackers, his soulmate said _hello._

Tadashi’s heart felt like it’s gonna burst from joy as he watch the ink began to etch on his skin. His soulmate replied. _His soulmate exists._

_His soulmate._ It sounded comforting to the young boy, giving him a sense of wonder of who this person might be. _They’re definitely a snob._ He thought to himself. Yet, Tadashi wants to know this person as if he was willing to go get down on his knees just so they could meet. He felt a part of himself gets filled up piece by piece by that mere phrase and he never felt this kind of fulfillment in his life. 

He scrambles out of bed to get his pen and positioned himself near the window to provide him some light. He didn’t even have time to think of what to say, his giddiness to reply overwhelming him.

_u exist!!_

_yes_

_can we meet_

_no_

The freckled boy’s smile dropped. But, they should meet! They are soulmates after all. They were bounded by the skies above, but why doesn’t his soulmate want to meet up?

His soulmate must felt how puzzled he is and scribbled again.

_not now_

_but when :(_

_(:_

Tadashi waited for a reply yet there were none after a few minutes of waiting. He was even more puzzled by the subtle choices of words. Does it mean they’ll meet? When? Where? What does the smiley even mean?!

Yet this felt enough for the freckled boy. The fact that his soulmate even made an actual effort to reply even if it’s bedtime. That alone made him glad that at least he was acknowledged. His soulmate sure is a pack of mysteries but he was willing to uncover them all, just so he can know them as a person.

He scribbled his last reply before going back to bed. He wasn’t going to expect they’d reply with this one. He just wanted them to know that he has the patience of the world and he will find out as if it’s the last thing he’ll do. They are destiny. They are fate. _They are soulmates._

_i can wait :D_


End file.
